custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karabak
Karabak was an extremly dangerous Makuta. History Like all memebrs of the Makuta species, Karabak was created as he emurged from the Makuta Pool. The Makuta saw themselves as the Matoran Universe's supreme life forms and when Mata Nui created the Matoran on Artakha it was Karabak who rebelled before any other Makuta formed an opinion. He travelled to Artakha and started killing any Matoran he could find until he was stopped by the first Toa of Light, who he claims was Toa Tollubo. The other Makuta were ashamed at him for rebelling and this influenced them to stay under Mata Nui's influence until Teridax later rebelled. Imprisonment Following Karabak's defeat, the Mata Nui robot headed straight back to Spherus Magna, which was now Bara Magna, then had him blasted from the robot to the surface of the planet. Mata Nui then sent the same Toa of Light to ensure he was trapped beneath six golden trophies, which served as the bars of his cell and, as long as they they stood unbroken he remained trapped. He also placed an Agori named Thoron as the tomb's Guard. However, around 35,000 years ago, the Makuta Species evolved. This effected Karabak on Bara Magna and allowed him to break through the mental barrier of the trophies. After placing Lothorna; a Ce-Matoran left behind after Karabak was defeated by the Toa of Light, in a Stasis Tube, he used genetic information from her body to create his own species of Matoran. His species differed from the original as he wanted to see them suffer and torture them. However, in an attempt to shorten their lifespans, he ended up allowing them to be reborn in different bodies. He would occasionally kill some of these Matoran off for fun but soon tired of this some time after the city of Tethys was built. After he found a source of Energized Protdermis, Karabak began to create Rahkshi, which he used in an attempt to wipe out the Matoran of Tethys after deactivating his Laboratory. However, the Rahkshi were scattered and fled Tethys. Large numbers of these Rahkshi were later sheltered by Thoron, who was still living near Tethys to keep an eye on Karabak's activities. Tiam Soon after this, an Onu-Matoran named Tiam stumbled upon Karabak's Tomb. The Makuta then took over his subconsious body and remained remotely dormant, allowing Tiam to return to Tethys and help to revamp the Culture following the War with the Rahkshi. While in this body, Karabak was able to create the Blood Stone, which he used Tiam to promote as a religious icon; making it a valuable piece of Tethys's culture. Rotam Recently, Maktua Rotam travelled to Bara Magna, upon the destruction of the Matoran Universe, to find Karabak and rule the Universe with him. He began searching for the trophies that were used to bar Karabak from his body and began smashing them and managed to destroy four. However, he still detected the presence of a fifth. Tollubo Following Tollubo's supposed death, the Av-Matoran was resurected to complete his destiny and defeat Rotam. However, soon after he discovered that an Agori named Betak - who he had fallen in love with - was dead too, the Matoran threw himself into a Power-Rage and killed a number of Skrall then violently beat Sahmad to death. He then began hearing a voice in his head urging him on, which he decided was Rotam. He then confronted the Makuta by himself and felt the voice in his head after surrendering. Unknown to Tollubo at this time, this was not Rotam's voice but was in fact Karabak reaching out from the barriers of his prison cell. Following the Batle of Bara Magna, Tollubo, Jollun, and the remaining members of the Order of Tollubo were caught as the ground opened beheath them and they fell into a cavern. The fall should have killed them had Karabak not used a series of vacuums to slow them down as they fell. Tollubo then smashed it when touching the trophy made the voice appear in his mind. However, little to their knowledge at the time, this was the last trophy that barred Makuta Karabak from the rest of the world and he was able to awaken after staying dormant in Tiam's mind. He then struck Jollun before transforming into Makuta Karabak. This attracted the attention of Makuta Rotam and led to Karabak crushing his fellow Makuta's head in the Blood Stone. This resulted in every Matoran native to Tethys transforming into Makuta and killing Rotam. As the Blood Stone emitted a dust cloud that punctured Orsta's lungs, Jollun managed to help Betak to safety. He was then confronted by Karabak and tied to the confernece room table with chains. A guard was then put in the room and Jollun was stuck in chains for three hours before Kazat returned to the room while trying to avoid Karabak. The Makuta then entered and answered a number of Jollun's questions, including the fact that he had bcreated the Matoran from Agori who had died in the Core War and that their 'rebirth' was a side effect of linking them to the Blood Stone. He then told Jollun that he had been imprisoned by a Toa of Light and that he knew it was Tollubo. He then ordered Jollun to find Tollubo and tell him what he had told him, which would make him want to come to Tethys to fight for the Matoran of Tethys to be restored and die at the hands of Karabak. Jollun had no choise but to follow these orders or Karabak threatened to have Betak, Glonor, Saran, Natrix, Atonsa and the others killed. Jollun then left Tethys and embarked on his search for Tollubo. Shadow Play Alternate Universe In the Shadow Play alternate future, Karabak was mentioned as a threat to Rotam's empire. Whether or not he has a greater involvement is yet to be known. Official M1 Description Karabak... the ultimate villain, one of the most powerful Makuta of all time, the spawn of evil that was planted in Teridax's mind. When Mata Nui said 'let there be light' Karabak was the on who said 'say please.' After being imprisoned on Bara Magna for centuries he plotted and thought of hundreds of ways to destroy Mata Nui but over the years he designed a scheme that put Teridax's plan to shame. He's big, he's bad, and he's back... Quotes Appearances *Battle of Bara Magna (story) - Mentioned *Shadow Play - Mentioned *Shadow Heart *Ghosts of the Past Trivia *Interestingly, whenever Karabak speaking in a story his words are always in both bold and italics. This is simply for dramatic effect and his dominance over the other characters. *Karabak is User:Matoro1's favourite character write about. *Karabak's name is coined from the name 'Parabah', a Makuta who originally who led the Mauta in User:Matoro1's 2008 story. However, his personallity was later used for Rotam and so the character was dropped from the story. *Karabak wears a Kanohi Rode as it was the type of Kanohi a Makuta would have worn in the period when he was banished from the Matoran Universe; as Makuta were considered to be Beings of Wisdom at this point. Also, as Karabak's Head-Piece was modified to give him Horns, the Rode was one of the only Masks that fitted his wider head. External links *Karabak's Brickshelf Gallery *The Arcticle on Extreme Bionicles Wiki Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Makuta Category:Evil Characters